leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Body Slam (move)
Body Slam (Japanese: のしかかり Lean On) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM08 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Body Slam inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of the target. It cannot paralyze Pokémon. Generations II to V Body Slam can now paralyze Normal-type Pokémon. Generation VI onward If the target has used , Body Slam now deals double its regular damage and bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Description |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target if it connects.}} |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of paralyzing the target if it hits.}} |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A full-body slam that may cause paralysis.}} |The user drops its full body on the foe. It may leave the foe paralyzed.}} |The user drops onto the foe with its full body weight. It may leave the foe paralyzed.}} |The user drops onto the target with its full body weight. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user drops onto the target with its full body weight. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 22 |23|35|35|35 1, }} |40|40 24 |note=STAB in Gen V}} 35 |32 22 |STAB='}} 31 }} 39 }} 30 }} 32 }} 52 |STAB='}} 21 |STAB='}} 41 |41}} 43 |43}} }} 27 |27}} 41 |41}} 26 |26}} 26 |26}} 25 |25}} 15 |15|15 20 |20}} }} By |✔|✔|✔|note=Chain breed}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔|STAB='}} By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation V In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Body Slam only has a 15% chance of paralysis. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance to paralyze the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Body Slam had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Body Slam had a power of 40, an energy bar of , and a duration of 1.56 seconds. , , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause paralysis and prevent any attacks or moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |The user drops onto the target with its full body weight. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy and could also cause paralysis.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series * In ''Pruning a Passel of Pals!, an unnamed told his to use Body Slam, but it was by Dawn's Buneary's before it could execute the move. In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Susceptible to Sceptile, Emerald's Sceptile was mentioned to have used Body Slam, but the move was used off-panel. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * From Generation IV onwards, has the animation of Body Slam if used in a building. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=泰山壓頂 千斤頂 |zh_cmn=泰山壓頂 / 泰山压顶 |cs=Zavalení |da=Kropshug |nl=Lijfstraf |fi=Vartaloisku (EP014) Kehopusku ( ) |fr_eu=Plaquage |de=Bodyslam |el=Καταπλάκωση Kataplákusi |id=Hantaman Tubuh Banting Tubuh |it=Corposcontro Body Slam |ko=누르기 |no=Kroppsslag Kroppsdunker |pl=Powalenie Cios Ciałem Atak Ciałem Błyskawiczny Cios Rzut Ciałem |pt_br=Pancada Corporal (games, BW109-present, TCG, manga) Golpe de Corpo (early anime) Luta Corporal (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Luta de Corpo (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Amasso |ru=Бросок Brosok |sr=Udar telom |es_la=Empujón (EP014) Bofetón (EP077-EP151) Derribo (EP200) Embestida (EP267, AG035-AG051) Aplastón (EP268) Panzazo (SS011) Ataque de Cuerpo (AG079) Golpe Corporal (AG105) Aplastamiento (AG127-AG129) Plancha (AG149, AG186) "Planchatéla" (AG181) Golpe de Cuerpo (DP186-present) |es_eu=Golpe Cuerpo |sv=Krossattack Kroppsstöt Kroppssmäll Kroppsdunk |tr=Vücut Çarpması |vi=Lấy Thịt Đè Người }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that become stronger against a Minimized target Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Bodyslam es:Golpe cuerpo fr:Plaquage it:Corposcontro ja:のしかかり zh:泰山压顶（招式）